


Angels

by Impaxful



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, Hunters & Hunting, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impaxful/pseuds/Impaxful
Summary: Winn is a hunter. When he meets Ezra, he discovers there's so much more to the world than demons.





	Angels

"Michael, on your left!" Winn called as he cracked his whip at the demons ahead of him.

"Get back!" The hunters stood back to back. They were surrounded. There was nowhere to go.

"Have any ideas?" Michael asked, cocking his gun. "There are too many for both of us." Winn shrugged. He really wasn’t sure. He looked around, then he smiled. 

"Follow my lead!" Winn threw the whip up and watched as it wrapped around the street light. Michael knew what he was doing immediately. Winn pulled himself up as Michael ran at the wall and caught a ledge, pulling himself up even as the demons on the ground were grabbing at his legs. They both got over the building and began running. 

"Good idea. Next time tell me about it." Michael said. Winn smiled.

"Oh, what's the fun of that?" The green haired man laughed. They kept on running, jumping over spaces in between buildings, and laughing the entire time. 

When they got to their shared apartment, they were laughing and full of sweat. 

"I call the shower first!" Michael said. Winn groaned.

"That’s not fair!" Michael walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. "You're putting away your own weapons this time!" Winn unhooked the whip from his pants and bent down to pull out a metal box from under the couch. He opened it, and put his whip in, being careful not to mess up the perfect order of everything in there. Then he closed the box and slid it back under. He then pulled off the leather jacket, and collapsed on the couch, closing his eyes. 

<"Who am I protecting?" A winged person asked. Winn couldn’t determine the gender, but they looked interesting with their wide eagle like wings coming from their back, feathers sharp and poised to fly. They were sitting in a squatted position, one hand on the ground in order to keep their balance. It felt like Winn was sitting right there next to them.

"A hunter. His name is Winn Everdeen, dropped out of college when his mother died from a demon, been hunting ever since. If he discovers you're an angel, you're dead. Hunters are relentless like that." The angel sighed. Winn was now noticing the leaf charms on their neck, wrists, and ankles. He wondered what it meant as they glowed.

"Understood. When do I leave?"

"As soon as the archangels give their word.">

"Winn. Wake up." He opened his eyes to Michael, who was shaking him. His brown hair was wet, and he looked exhausted, but smiled anyway “Morning sunshine." Winn laid up.

“How long was I out?” Michael shrugged. 

“about as long as I was in the shower. But you were knocked out.” Winn laughed, but internally, he wondered what he was just dreaming about. It felt like it was something important. He shrugged it off, and stood up. 

“Well, I better shower quickly then.”

 

The next morning, Winn woke up to his alarm. 8:00 on the dot, he opened his eyes, and slammed his hand down on the button. He groaned when it didn’t turn off. Finally, he turned over, and pulled out the plug. It shut off. He smelled bacon, and got out of bed. 

He walked in the kitchen and found Michael making pancakes, toast, bacon, and eggs. “what's all this for?” Michael smiled as he looked at Winn.

“It's your first day.” Michael said. “You need a good breakfast.” Winn laughed as Michael motioned for him to sit, and set somethings down on his plate. He started to eat immediately, barely shocked that it was delicious. Michael could cook really well. “Don’t eat that too fast.”

“I’m not a child.” Winn said through a full mouth. Michael rolled his eyes.

“Sure. Now get going.” Winn stood, and walked back into his bedroom, and went to get dressed.

 

The door opened automatically when Winn walked into the fast food restaurant. The space was pretty much empty. Which he kind of expected due to it being so early. 

“Hey new recruit!” A voice called out. He looked over and saw a young woman with brown skin and light brown hair. She wore a name tag with a big white ‘manager’ written underneath her name. She smiled at him. “You ready for your first day?” Winn approached the counter.  
“Yeah, just, is yelling required to do it?” She giggled at his joke and held out her hand. 

“My names Diane. I'm going to be training you.” she said much quieter this time. “You’re winn, right?” He nodded. She began to show him around, from the grill to the friar to the drive through window, and finally ending in the break room. It took most of the morning. Diane was very helpful in explaining in full detail any questions Winn had. 

“So, Winn, where are you from?” Diane asked suddenly as he put on the apron of his uniform. “I’ve never heard your accent before.” Winn looked at her. For a while, he forgot he even had an accent. 

“Oh, I was in California when I was a kid, then i moved to New York for a while. Now I'm here. My accents kinda all over the place.” Winn said, blushing a bit. Most people hadn't taken the time to notice his accent, and Michael shared it so it was normal to him. Diana nodded. 

“I think it's nice.” She said. There wasn't much conversation after that due to the fact that they had to go work their shifts. 

“Welcome to king of fries how can I help you today?” Winn observed Diana as she greeted the customers coming inside. It was like seeing a whole new side of her. She was no longer bubby. More like a robot with a smile painted on its face. Not that the customers really knew that, or cared. As the woman and her child ordered, a tall, stuck up looking woman approached his registor. He smiled, trying to emulate Diane. 

“Welcome to king of fries. How can I help you today?” The woman didn't look very pleased. 

“Are you aware that your product is a scam to fatten up children?” Winn blinked. He didn't know how to respond to that. 

“I just work here, ma’m.” He was trying to be respectful as possible but with the way she was staring him down, he didn't know how he could do that. “I do not control the company.”

“You should try to sell more healthy food. Not fries.” He looked over to Diane. Any other place, he would of been telling this woman off, but he couldn't do that at work. Much less on his first day. 

“We are called king of fries for a reason, Ma’m.”

As the woman went off on him, he shifted uncomfortably. He didn't know what to do. He saw Diane looking over and glaring at the woman as soon as the family at her register left. She moved over, a confident walk used to show she had been around this woman before. 

“Ma’am if you’re not here to buy anything, I’m going to ask you to leave the premises. This counts as loitering, which you surely know, is a crime.” The woman scoffed. 

“I demand to speak to your manager. You can’t talk to me like this.” Diane smiled, almost unhuman like. She seemed to be holding back her emotions just enough so she wouldn't scream in her face.

“Ma’am I am the manager, and this is the third time this week you’ve walked into here just to yell at the employees that have no control over what you are complaining about. Now, if you are not going to buy anything, I suggest you leave before I call the police to escort you out for loitering.” The woman looked shocked, but never the less walked out. Winn hadn't noticed that the entire place went silent as they had been watching everything that had been going down. Then there was one big unanimous sigh of relief throughout the restaurant. The chatter started up again. 

“Thanks, Diane.” Winn said. She nodded. 

“You handled that well. Most newbies would have lost their cool right there.” She patted him on the shoulder. “Im proud of you. Let's get back to work.” Winn nodded, and Diane went back to her station. Winn already liked his new job. 

Winn leaned against his motorcycle. “I saw a grocery store on the way to work. I'll stop by and grab us some milk.” He said into his phone. He pulled on the sleeve of his leather jacket, and zipped it up with one hand. “No, Michael I’m not getting ice cream.” He rolled his eyes. “I gotta go. Talk to you when I get home. B-I'm not saying I love you. Bye, Mike.” He hung up, and stuffed the phone into the jackets pocket and zipped that up before putting on his helmet, and driving off. 

It seemed pretty normal. It was already dark as he drove through the empty streets. That struck him as odd. He would have thought everyone would be out at this time. He had the feeling that something was wrong. He always trusted his feelings, so he went faster. Then something slammed into his motorcycle. 

Winn hit the ground with his back hard. All the breath was knocked out of him. It felt like his lungs were burning. His elbows weren’t much better. He knew he would have a good bruise on both of them later. Something grabbed him by the jacket, and pulled him up. He recognized it as a person possessed by a demon immediately. He swore inside his helmet. 

“Oh, look, it's the little hunter. All alone.” something ran through his body, like electricity pulsing through all of his bones. He screamed out in pain. “Not so strong without your weapons, aye boy?” he tried to move, but he felt paralyzed. He couldn't even feel his hands. “You’re going to pay for sending my siblings to the underworld.”

Winn tried to force himself to move, only really getting his mouth to work with him. “Its where they belong. It's where you belong, demon.” He saw the red glow of his eyes. He was struck by the electricity again. His mind felt numb, it begged him to let him sleep, but he forced himself to stay awake. He couldn’t pass out here, or he knew he would die. Finally, he managed to build up enough energy for just one kick. He forced all the feeling back into his leg, and kicked. 

Winn dropped to the ground like a rock when the demon let go in surprise. The feeling went away, and he was left defenseless again. 

“Why you little-” The thing growled. No longer in human form, the red angry fanged demon towered over him. “You’re going to pay for that.” its claws reached for him. He closed his eyes, knowing whatever came next would hurt. 

He heard a clang instead. He opened his eyes, standing there was a person who had a staff in their hands, fending off the demon. Winn thought he saw something move under their shirt, but pushed it to the back of his mind. The demon growled. 

“You-” The person twisted their staff, moving it under the demon after than he could react. The demon fell, and the person stabbed the ting, making it disappear, leaving only the unconscious human it had been possessing behind unharmed. They turned to Winn, and pulled him up so they could see. 

“Hey, you alright?” Everything was getting blurry. He was trying to force himself to stay awake still to no avail. “You can rest now. You’re safe with me.” The last thing Winn remembered was looking into the persons orange eyes, and thinking that was extremely strange. Then the world faded.


End file.
